Whispers In The Dark
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Fed up with everything after losing Sirius. A person enters Harry's life that changes it forever. Dark not quite evil Harry. Character Bashing, Harry/OC/Luna/Tonks. This is my most dark fic yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Etc...**

**A/N: Now, I say thanks to all the people that have enjoyed my stories so far. You all are truly inspiring. I'm still looking for a Beta so if your interested drop me a line OK? Thanks. This story will be much darker than any story I've written. It will contain character death, character bashing, graphic violence, adult situations, etc... **

Harry Potter yelled. He screamed. He pounded his fists. Nothing seemed to phase the man. Dumbledore seemed to take everything Harry said with a simple nod. Harry didn't want that. He wanted the bastard to yell or get angry at him. Harry had set about destroying the old man's office as best he could. When Dumbledore arrived he simply shook his head and sighed. He than explained to Harry about the prophecy. Harry was quiet at first as the man explained it to him. Than anger overtook him. The bastard knew. He knew all along and did nothing. He even called the old man out on it. If Harry had known about the prophecy it was possible he could have ignored Voldemort's message. He wouldn't have run off and gotten his godfather killed. Now, once again Harry was alone.

Dumbledore tried his best to calm Harry. He explained that as long as Harry had friends that he was not alone. Harry called bullshit on that. While he did care for his friends they had their own lives, their own families. He was stuck every summer in a home with people that wished he was dead every day. The old man paid no attention to this. Harry had to go back because of the wards. Harry seethed with pure anger and hatred at the man. He was tired of people controlling his life. He was tired of the world.

Harry first noticed something different on the train ride home. He was sitting in the compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The door slid open and Luna Lovegood joined them. The group chatted for awhile until Luna gasped and doubled over. Alarmed the group stood up to check on her. Luna's head snapped back so fast that Harry and Ron stumbled over each other trying to back pedal. Her eyes were seemed to have a far away look to them.

"Luna, are you OK?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Luna turned her gaze first to Hermione than turned it to Harry.

"Fear the Raven Harry, it brings a heavy price. While paying it will be a reward. The end result may be something you will not like." Luna's eyes fluttered and she looked around at her surroundings.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She asked dreamily. The others stared at her for a second before Ron declared that she was probably just having them on. Neville seemed to agree so the others dropped it and began chatting again. Hermione had tried to convince Luna to inform a teacher, but the blond brushed it off. Harry had no idea this was the tip of the spear.

When the train pulled up to stop, everyone gathered their belongings and left the train. Hermione and Ron hugged Harry and promised that they would find a way to get him to the burrow soon. Harry watched as they made their way to their respective families. He jumped slightly as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to stare into the gaze of Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, aren't you going to meet your father?" Harry asked. He looked around for someone with an odd fashion sense, but didn't spot the man.

"Do not worry about me Harry. I travel by flow." Luna said in her musical voice.

Harry frowned. "There's a flow connection here?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to a three rather large fireplaces far off to the side. "Strange, I never saw them before."

"That's because you never looked Harry Potter." She smiled at him. Harry nodded. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were with their families, but they had not left yet. He was pretty sure they were wondering what the blond witch wanted with him.

"Harry, be careful. Things are not always what they seem. Friends may only be a wolf in sheep's clothing. I will see you soon Harry. Goodbye." Harry's eyes widened as Luna's other hand rested on his other shoulder. She pulled him to her and brought her lips to his. Harry stared wide eyed at the witch for a moment before his eyes closed and he lost himself to the kiss. The world around seemed muffled. He was vaguely aware of two women yelling. One sounded like Ginny, the other Hermione. The kiss ended suddenly and Harry found himself standing once again on platform nine and three quarters. Though he was slightly in a daze.

Luna smiled at him, than turned on her heel and skipped towards the fireplaces. Harry noticed intense looks of displeasure from Molly and Ginny. Harry glanced at Hermione who looked pleasantly surprised. Harry glanced at Ron and was slightly shocked to see pure loathing written on his friends face. Harry shrugged his confusion to his friends and set off to the barrier to meet his god awful relatives, all the while thinking about how Luna's lips tasted like sweet honey.

Things immediately started going south when he arrived at number four privet drive. The first thing his uncle did was slam his head in the doorway. His uncle quickly said it was a mistake, but not before tripping him and stepping on his hand. Harry had cried out in pain, but what good did it do, no one ever came. No one came.

He spent the next two weeks after getting home being the Dursey's punching bag. Duddley and his gang had caught him in the park a few times and proceeded to beat him up. During one incident though, Dudders took things too far.

They had been shoving Harry back and forth when Harry heard one of the boys yell and toss something to Dudley. Harry was shoved at Dudley than. He brought his hands up trying to brace himself. That's when it happened. Harry felt something cold and hard impale him. Dudley's face went from amused to horror. Both boys looked down to see a knife buried to the hilt in Harry's mid-section. With a gasp Harry staggered backwards before collapsing onto the ground. Dudley and his gang panicked. They ran for it. Never caring that they were leaving a person to die.

Things were silent for a moment before Harry began gasping for air. Than a familiar face appeared over his. "Don't worry Harry. I'm going to take care of you OK?" Tonks said. But, Harry didn't care. He welcomed death. He was tired, tired of it all. The wizarding world could find themselves a new hero.

Harry's vision began to darken. As the last of the light drained before him, he saw something that caused him alarm. Above him, perched on a tree, was a Raven. What frightened Harry though, was the Raven appeared to be smiling.

Harry awoke some time later in his bed. He tried to get up, but a pain in his stomach prevented him. He pulled the blankets aside to see his mid-section bandaged thoroughly.

The door opened and Tonks walked in. "Wotcher Harry?" She beamed at him. He gave her a look that spoke volumes. It caused the witch to clamp her mouth shut and advert her gaze.

"How long?" He asked. Tonks turned to him.

"How long what?" She asked.

"How long did you watch them beat me up? Did it really take for my life to be in jeopardy for you to interfere?" He yelled. Anger clouded his vision as he stared at the witch. Why was everyone so prone to do nothing when him being hurt was involved.

"I'm sorry Harry. Dumbledore ordered us not to interfere. But, that is not why I didn't help you Harry." Harry tilted his head to the side slightly awaiting an explanation. "I was running late on my shift. I'm sorry Harry. While the others wouldn't have interfered with the fight, I would have. I'm sorry, I let you down Harry."

Harry stared at her. His anger soon began to fade and he turned to stare out the window. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar Raven perched on a branch watching him. He turned to tell Tonks about the bird. But, before he did he glanced back and it was gone. He shook his head, he must have hit his head or something.

"How long have I been out?" He asked Tonks.

Tonks looked up and Harry could see tears in her eyes. He immediately felt bad. Tonks probably saved his life and he was acting like an ass to her.

"I'm sorry Tonks." He said apologetically. Tonks nodded and sat down on the bed beside him.

"It's OK. I understand that you're angry." Harry nodded and the two lapsed into silence for a moment.

"Three days." Tonks muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Three days Harry, that's how long you were out." She stated. Harry fixed her with a hard stare. Tonks looked away for a moment before sighing.

"There's something you're not telling m isn't there?" Harry asked. Tonks expression gave him the answer.

"What is it?" He asked with a little heat in his voice. Tonks bit her lip.

"Harry, no one knows you were injured. I was taking over for Mundungus when Dudley and his gang attacked you. As it stands, I'm the only one that knows you were injured. I took the last three days off feigning a cold. I wanted to make sure you were safe Harry."

Harry saw the tears in Tonks eyes. The witch blamed herself for Harry's injury. He also realized that her not informing Dumbledore spoke volumes to her character. Tonks was not one to be easily manipulated.

"Tonks, I just want to say thank you. What you did saved my life." Tonks turned her head to him. The tears streamed down her face. Harry had only known the witch for a short while, but he had never seen her like this.

"Tonks, why are you crying?" He asked.

Tonks wiped her face and let out a rather large breath of air. "I should have been there faster, if I had I could have stopped it."

Harry wasn't sure what made him do what he did then. Harry grabbed her face with both hands and turned her face towards him. Harry pulled her into a hug and held her. The witch was hesitant at first before she buried her face into his shoulder. The two sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Tonks had pressed herself into Harry more. The two held each other for a time. Eventually, Tonks pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes. Their faces were barely inches apart. Harry, being a male teenager, acted before thinking. He closed his eyes and leaned in, he pressed his lips against a startled Tonks.

He immediately pulled away and averted his gaze as he half expected to be hexed into oblivion. When nothing happen he turned back to see Tonks giggling. He was going to ask her why she was giggling when she changed the subject.

"I want you to know that I had a little chat with your relatives." Harry's eyes widened comically. Tonks giggled. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to rash. But, I let it be known that if they ever. I mean ever lay a finger on you again, they are going to have one pissed off witch on their hands. I mean it Harry. I'll protect you no matter what."

"You're getting soft Nymphadora " Mad-Eye grumbled as the pink haired witch jumped slightly. Moody stood at the edge of the driveway of number four privet drive.

"What do you mean Moody?" Tonks asked. Letting it slide just this once about her name. Moody was old after all.

"What I mean, is that you're letting your feelings get in the way of your judgment." He growled out.

Tonks felt anger instantly. Her hair matched her cheeks. "Now you listen here you old man, I never let my personal feelings get in the way."

Moody turned away for a moment and Tonks believed that was the end of it. Moody however, had different ideas.

"Tonks, you are to old for Harry. I'm sure you can find someone else to shag. Now, don't interfere with Harry again."

Tonks was beyond angry. She started to pull out her wand and hex Moody into Oblivion when something caught her eye that gave her paused. She stared up into the trees to see a Raven watching her. The Raven's black eyes stared at her for a moment. Tonks felt a cold shiver up her spine. The Raven jumped off the branch and flew away. Tonks stared a moment longer before shooting Moody one last glare and disappeared with a crack.

She appeared in her apart and quickly flopped herself into a chair. This caused a number of take out boxes and pizza cartons to go flying about. Tonks hated to say it, but she was a slob.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Why did Harry have to kiss her? Now, everyone was going to be thinking she might try to seduce the poor boy. She shook her head and tried to calm her nerves. She really wanted to hex moody, maybe next time she would.

Harry sighed as Tonks left the room. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. The woman had saved his life after all. And yet, he had been a total ass to her. He glanced out his window once more and was relieved to find that the Raven wasn't there again. He was beginning to think that he was going bonkers.

The room was hot and muggy. Unfortunately, his uncle Vernon decided that Harry had to rely on Fans and an open window. Vernon was not about to let the freak run up his electric bill.

So, against Harry's better judgment he opened his window and turned on the fan. Why was this against his better judgment one might ask? It was because of Luna's warning on the train. As much as he wanted to believe that it wasn't real, that Luna was just being her normal self. He somehow felt that it was real.

The group had dismissed her words with a brush of the shoulder. But Harry couldn't help but wondering. As the night deepened, sleep gripped him in its hand, could she have been right?.

….

The Raven waited for the boy-who-lived to fall asleep. Sure enough, Harry Potter joined the realm of the dreamworld. The Raven's eyes lit up in excitement. Now, was her opportunity. She flew towards the window, she easily passed through the wards that protected the home. The boy believed it was blood wards protecting the house. How wrong he was about to be. The Raven landed on Harry's desk and looked around. Seeing that Harry's owl wasn't there. Probably gone off to stay with the filthy traitor. She hopped into the air and in spin, a Human woman appeared in Harry's bedroom.

She wore a long black cloak that had Raven feathers woven into its folds. She had dark piercing eyes. She barely wore any clothes except for a small bit of cloth to cover her most private area and a small tank top that did nothing to conceal her large bosom. Her hair ran the length of her back and was woven into long intricate braids. Tattoo's of a long dead language, in the pattern a tribal tattoo adorned her face. Her face suggested royalty. Her name.. is Arianna.. She had come for Harry Potter.

She slowly sat down beside him on his bed. She marveled at the boy, or man if you wanted to be picky. Bandages still adorned his mid-section where he had been stabbed. She felt some pity for the boy. He was not meant for this filth. She shuddered as she looked around at the dump of a home. She reached a hand out and slowly stroked his face. Harry mumbled something in his sleep before letting out a deep sigh. She smiled.

She marveled at the boy as she watched him sleep. So young, so filled with wonder. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into his. His dreams and thoughts were scattered all over the place. Surprisingly though, the purple haired woman from earlier was in his dreams. My.. she was acting in a very intimate manner with Harry. She let herself smile at this dream. To be so young and to be a teenager. She sighed and shifted into his memories. She shifted through his memories, occasionally stopping and watching one play. She stopped all her treks when she noticed something. A blond that he had become friends with. According to Harry's mind the girl was a bit odd. But, he still loved her as a friend. Arianna watched various memories with this girl in it. Luna... Luna was her name she learned. Arianna noticed that Luna often watched Harry when he wasn't looking. Arianna could see the longing in her face. She could see that the blond was falling for the green-eyed boy. But, there was something else as well about the way the blond watched him. Arianna focused on the girl and began sifting through his memories again.

She came suddenly to a gray cloud. Her eyes narrowed. Someone had messed with the boy's memories. She would have to unlock the memories in order to access them. She reached forward with a bit of her magic and pulled at the bindings of the memory. It took a bit of work, than the bindings broke away. A flood of memories began pouring free. She took a sharp intake of breath at the massive amount of memories. Trying to get some control she focused on one memory.

Harry, was laying in the hospital bed with his arm bandaged. He looked to be about twelve years old she guessed. She watched as a white bearded, white headed man made his way over to him. She recognized Albus Dumbledore.

She moved closer and was able to catch some of the conversation.

"Professor, did I kill the Basilisk?" Harry asked. He had worried that it was still alive somehow. Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid Harry that the snake is a little Harder to Kill than simple jamming a sword into its mouth.

Harry's eyes widened with worry. "Professor, we have to kill it before it harms anyone else." Dumbledore held up its hand.

"Not to worry Harry. The snake will return to its hibernation. I imagine it will not become active for a very long time."

Harry wasn't having it though. He tried to sit up only to find a wand in his face. "I'm sorry Harry, but this is for the greater good. _Obliviate_" Dumbledore said. Harry had a glossed over look on his face. "You killed the Basilisk Harry, It is dead and gone." Harry blinked and looked up at the professor. The two began talking of the upcoming year. Harry had never known that Dumbledore had Obliviated him. Arianna sifted through several other memories and finding Dumbledore doing the same. Dumbledore was manipulating Harry to suit his needs.

She withdrew from his memories after finding what she was looking for. She had been told that this boy was put through hardships that most never suffered. She had been told right. And, it was all thinks to the supposedly 'leader of the light'.

It was time for her to help him onto the path that he's destined for. The elders foretold of his greatness. She gave a small smile. He would come to rule the world. Now, it was time for her to begin.

She reached into a pouch and pulled out several stones. The stones were actually runes that were created by one of her ancestors. She placed one on Harry's forehead and another on his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Her eyes opened revealing that they had changed. Her eyes now glowed a fiery red. She smiled revealing a row of sharp fangs. She brought her wrist up and bit down. Blood began to pour from her wrist and drip onto Harry's chest. She let the blood drip onto rune on Harry's chest before moving it to drip onto the rune on his head. She than moved her wrist close to his mouth. Her blood began dripping into his mouth. She watched as Harry's throat began swallowing the liquid. She lifted her wrist up to her mouth and licked the wound sealing it. She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss, while rather pleasant, had another reason to it. She breathed into his mouth. She breathed some of her essence into him. Now, it was time for Harry to claim his rightful place.

Harry's body shuddered for a moment before he stilled. She slowly stood up and stared down at the boy. The world was going to be in for a real shock soon.

She smiled as she took a few steps back. She transformed into a Raven and flew out the window to a tree branch. Now, all she had to do was wait.

**A/N: For those of you wondering, no Harry will not suddenly become this super powerful wizard. I'm actually going to draw his changing out over the summer. He will than head into his 6th year. I'll admit it's been awhile since I read the books so I'm going by a shaky memory. Since I normally don't follow cannon to much I'm not worried. I'm still actively looking for a Beta. If your interested. Drop me a line. The next update will be in a few weeks at most. Happy Holidays Everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I wish I did but alas, one does not get what one wants all the time.**

**Warnings: This will contain Graphic Violence, Adult Situations, Bashing,Other various things. You've been warned.**

Harry Potter was dreaming, he was dreaming of the day he brought his report card home when he was in first grade. He made a V-line for his Aunt Petunia.

"Auntie, I've aced them all." Harry beamed. Petunia turned to Harry and smiled.

"That's wonderful dear, I hope Dudley did just as well." Petunia walked off into the kitchen. Harry stared at the doorway to the kitchen, it seemed to be swaying slightly back and forth.

"Auntie?" Harry called. She did not answer. Harry made his way into the kitchen and nearly screamed. His aunt was dead, her lifeless eyes stared up at him. Harry heard a noise, his head immediately jerked to the right. There stood a man with red eyes and pale gray skin. 'Voldemort' How, why? Harry's mind tried to process this information.

"Your mind is weak Harry, join me?" Voldemort held out his hand. Harry looked down at the lifeless corpse of his aunt.

"Why would I?" His fifth teen year old self emerged saying. Voldemort backed away slightly at the sight of the now teenaged Harry. Voldemort quickly recovered and smiled at Harry.

"Join me Harry, I can feel how tired you are, the suffering, the pain. I can make it all go away. I can bring your parents back. Don't you want to see them?"

Harry stared at the man. He was offering Harry a great many things. But, no, Harry could not do that. He was the chosen one, he had to rid the world of Voldemort.

'Why just him alone? Why not the rest of those who do not deserve the gift that they've been given?' A new voice whispered into his ear. Harry's head snapped to the side but no one was there. Voldemort was staring at Harry slightly. Like one would stare at a slightly disturbed person. Harry meanwhile, was having a debate with this other inner voice.

'I cannot do that, that would be wrong. I am not like Voldemort.' He pleaded to the voice.

'Of course you are not like Voldemort. But, look at the world Harry. Look at the corruption that spills to every corner of it. You can be great Harry, you could command many people Harry, you could lead them to a new world. One free of the hatred and bigotry that people like Voldemort represent.'

'No, I told you I will not be like him. I have friends, if I did something like that they would hate me forever.' He tried to plead.

'Friends? Have you really looked into your memory Harry?' The voice asked.

Harry stared in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'Think about it Harry, do you think it was a bit strange that a pure-blood family would not remember the platform number? Think about it Harry, The Weasley's have had many kids that have gone before Ron. Why was he so special?'

Harry thought about it. "I do not understand?" He murmured aloud. Voldemort glanced at Harry oddly. The boy was muttering to himself, he clinched his fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

'Let me show you Harry, a memory if you want, see who really are your friends.'

Voldemort grabbed his head and winced as he was thrown from Harry's mind. Wormtail who had been hovering near the base of his throne immediately started to ask if his master was OK.

"I'm fine Wormtail, 'Crucio'" Voldemort said. He had to take his anger out on something.

Bellatrix, having heard Wormtails screams, appeared in the doorway. "My Lord, I am at your call."

Voldemort smiled at his most faithful Death Eater. "Bellatrix, I want you to find the locations of Potter's friends, let's see how he fares after we murder them."

Bellatrix smiled. Anytime her master let her off her leash was always gave her a shiver of pleasure. She bowed and disappeared with a crack.

Voldemort attempted once more to gain access Potters mind but something or someone was blocking him. He clinched his fist in anger, how dare someone interfere. A thought suddenly occurred to him. It was something he had seen inside the boys mind. Voldemort smiled in delight at the discovery, he knew where Potter lived now. But, he had a plan. It would be so simple to kill the boy. No, he was going to ruin him first and he had just the plan.

&&&&&&

Vernon Dursey was livid. That freak had threatened his family and himself again. Who did the freak whore thinks she was? He grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen. Petunia was busy trying to arrange the flowers on the table. They had the Johnson's coming over for dinner after all. He was broke out of his thoughts by Petunia.

"Vernon, were out of milk. Dudley will want his cereal in the morning.?" She asked.

Vernon huffed. He was never one to do anything. But, he knew that his son would be upset if he was not able to eat his favorite cereal in the morning.

"Very well. While I am gone get the freak to cook us some dinner. He has been lazing around all day." He made to walk off when Petunia spoke.

"But that woman said he was too injured to get out of bed." She said worriedly. She knew what Lily's kind could do to them if harm came to Harry.

Vernon smiled. "Petunia, we know their kind can use trickery. They are obviously trying to get one over on us. Now get the boy to cook dinner. He cannot go about being lazy all day."

Petunia was not so sure. "Very well. Now, be back in 20 minutes. That way the boy can have the dinner done in time."

Vernon nodded and left. Petunia sighed and glanced at the stairs leading up. She had a strange thinking that something bad was going to happen. She proceeded up the stairs and towards Harry's room. As she approached the door she could hear the boy thrashing about. As she grasped the doorknob a loud crack reverberated throughout the house causing her to stumble backwards against the wall. The door started to shake on its hinges. Petunia, being Petunia, ran for Dudley's room. After all, she had to get her Dudikins out of the house for his safety.

Vernon Dursey was almost to his car, carrying the two gallons of milk when her heard a voice. He had the faintest words of 'imperio' being uttered before he was struck in the face by a yellowish light.

Harry watched as his 11 year-old self made its way towards the platform nine ¾. The images changed and Harry did a sharp intake of breath. He was watching the goings on of the Weasley family as they waited a good distance away. To Harry surprise, Dumbledore was there speaking to Molly. Harry moved closer so he could hear.

"Molly, there he is. Now, remember have Ron befriend him. We need to insure he follows along the path we set for him."

"When do I get my money?" grumbled Ron. "I want to buy some chocolate. Mom, do I really have to be friends with the weird kid?"

Harry felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. Ron was truly never his friend.

"Mr. Weasley, you will get your money when I make my withdrawals from the Potter family vaults later today. Now, remember to act surprised and act like a friend. Do not forget to warn him about Slytherins. We cannot have him go to that house, it would jeopardize our plans."

Ron smiled stupidly and nodded. George and Fred furious, the old man was telling them to betray one of their nations hero's. They made a grab for their wands only to have Albus and Molly 'Obliviate' them. Harry watched as the twins were told to wait for them a bit further ahead.

Ginny looked up at her mom. "Mom, this is wrong. Please do not do this." The little girl begged.

Molly smiled sweetly down at her only daughter. "Don't worry honey, you will still get to marry the boy-who-lived. Than you can have me a grand baby, than we can get rid of him. That way, all the money goes to you."

Ginny looked horrified and turned to run from her mother. She did not get very far as Albus grabbed her and spun her around. Albus Obliviated her and pushed her back to Molly.

"Make sure she doesn't hear anymore of our transactions. We do not want her to 'spill the beans' as the muggles say."

Molly chuckled and proceeded towards the platform, constantly looking for Harry.

"Do you see how far the lies go back?" The voice asked him. Harry was seriously pissed now.

"Why have you showed me all these things? What is the point? To show how no ones ever been a true friend to me. How my life's completely screwed up? Just pleased end the dream and I will take care of myself. That way no one will ever have to worry about The-Boy-Who-Lived ever again."

There was a pause, than the voice spoke again. "Harry, there are several people that care about you. The pretty Auror that is your friend. She is confused right now, but eventually she will come to you. The one called 'Luna', she is a friend as well Harry. Have not you ever noticed how she watches you when you're not looking? The girl is in love with you Harry."

Harry contemplated this before speaking. "Why are you showing me all this? Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm showing you this Harry because I want you to break free of the old mans manipulations. I am showing you this because you have a great destiny ahead of you. I know you do not like to be in the spotlight Harry. But, what you have to understand is, you are not just The-Boy-Who-Lived. You are Harry Potter, last of the Potters and heir to the Potter fortune. Your family loved you Harry. Albus Dumbledore has destroyed every aspect of the Potter family. You were never supposed to go to your aunts. You were supposed to go to Sirius. So many things have gone wrong when it has come to your welfare Harry. I am here to help you change not just your destiny, but the destiny of the wizarding world."

Harry was quiet for a moment. All around him several different colors swirled, mixing and changing, some reflected his emotions.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked the voice. He was silently praying that one of his original friends was just that, a friend.

The voice, once again, was silent for a moment. "Harry, she is faithful to you. But, whether she will follow you down the path that is before you, is another mystery. There will come a time when you may have to force your hand in her decision."

Harry inwardly let out a sigh of relief on hearing her words. "You say I have a destiny. Am I supposed to lead the wizarding world.?" He asked.

"The path you will lead will be more gray than black or white Harry. The wizarding world you currently live in is suffering from a disease Harry. A disease that is slowly destroying its hosts. The disease I am referring to Harry, is the so called 'pure-blood' non-sense. It is slowly crippling the magical community, more squibs are being born every day by pure-bloods. If Voldemort were to win this war Harry, within a hundred years the wizarding world would be gone. Without the influx of new blood, meaning muggleborns, all magic would vanish from humans all together. Albus is not much different Harry. His goals will lead the wizarding world down the same path. It will be up to you to decide how the world moves foreword

Harry looked down at the swirling mass of colors beneath him. "How do I do this? How do I become this great leader?" He asked.

The voice was quiet for a moment before answering. "I want to show you something Harry."

Before Harry could utter a world. The world swirled around him to reveal a room. A very dirty and filthy room. A small boy, who looked to be around six, was laying on a small, broken down cot. The boy quickly stopped crying as three older kids came into the room.

"Look, the freak is hiding in our room." One older kid said. The boy in question backed up against the wall. Harry took notice of the boy. He had the dark hair and dark eyes. The boy looked extremely frightened. The three older boys advanced on the child and began to hit the boy. His cries soon brought several adults dressed in uniforms. They quickly removed the older boys and attended to the younger child.

Harry did not have time to blink as the image changed again. This time he was in what he guessed was the directors office of this place. Harry glanced at the wall and could vaguely make out the name of some orphanage. He was squinting harder to see the name when his attention was drawn back to the room as three gentlemen entered.

"John, it appears this boy is special. He is smart and very intelligent. I cannot understand why the older children pick on him."

An older gentleman, who had a fading hairline, took his hat off to answer. "I do not know. This latest incident seems to have broken him." John paused noticing his colleague looks. "What? You have seen how he reacts to violence. I'm telling you Charles. If that boy does not get help soon. It's going to lead him down a very dark road."

The man named Charles nodded. "I agree with you John. What are your thoughts Peter?" He asked turning to the third man. The man was quiet for a moment. His hand gripping his chin in thought.

"It is of my opinion as the doctor here that the boy needs some extensive psychiatric help. I've been informed by several of the students that he was seen torturing several stray cats in the playground area."

Harry watched as the three seemed to end on how to deal with this mysterious child. The mystery was solved however, as Albus Dumbledore came waltzing into the room. His purple robes and half moon spectacles caused the three men to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir. But this is a private meeting for staff only. The attendee at the counter can help you with any questions you might have." Charles said.

Albus's face was impassive. "I can assure you gentlemen. I am here about Tom Riddle."

Harry felt a pounding in his chest. Things seem to be firing off in Harry's head like a bullet. Harry recalled Dumbledore mentioning several details of Tom's time at Hogwarts. He never once mentioned of knowing the boy as a child.  
>"Watch Harry. You are about to see something that will change the wizarding world forever. This will also make you understand on whom truly is responsible for your parents murder, along with the downturn our society has." The voice whispered to Harry.<p>

"I'm afraid what happens with Tom is of no concern to you.." Charles began. "Albus Dumbledore." The old wizard quickly stated.

"Right... Well I am sorry But..." He did not have time to finish as Dumbledore had his wand out and all three was immediately hit by a spell.

"Now listen close. You will do nothing to Tom. I need him to progress along the lines he is already on. My future plans demand it." The three men nodded before marching out the door.

The image faded and Harry found himself in a void once more. "I do not understand." Harry said.

"Think about it Harry. Albus Dumbledore. The great lead of the light. Why would he want another dark lord to rise?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before the startling realization hit him. "Because he wants the fame to defeat the dark lord himself."

"Yes Harry. When you defeated him as a child that derailed his plans. Add in the prophesy and you can see where his plans began spiraling out of control. He had to act fast to seize control. He took you and placed you with your mothers sister, who hated magic. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he wanted to control me." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No Harry. He was grooming you to become just like riddle. He wanted you two to face each other. In the end only one of you would be left standing. Albus would then kill the winner and once again reinstate his claim as the greatest wizard of all."

Harry's knees suddenly felt very weak as he dropped to them. He felt utter helpless. Nearly everyone he had ever known were false. Everything he had been told was a lie. He began to wonder if there was anything to live for after all.

8888888

Harry did not notice it but a certain woman did. A Greenish-black glow began to emit around Harry's body.

Arianna watched from the trees and was very pleased. The boy would soon break free of the restraints the old fool had placed on him. It was almost time for her to join him.

A sudden noise distracted her. She glanced down at the driveway to see the fat excuse, Harry's uncle, make his way towards the door. She would have gone on about her business, but something was different about the man. She gazed at the man and noticed that he seemed to stare at the door unblinking.

Her eyes widened at the implications. She quickly flew back into Harry's room and transformed. She placed her head against his and tried to communicate the danger they now faced.

888888

Petunia stormed angrily towards the front door from the kitchen. She was seriously upset. 'If Vernon went out drinking again instead of doing what I asked.'

She pulled open the door to see her husband standing there, staring at her. "Vernon, what hav..." Petunia did not get to finish her sentence as a knife was suddenly buried in the side of her head. She stumbled back, her mouth opening and closing, before dropping to the floor.

A magic pulse suddenly erupted from the house. Vernon stared down at his wife and smiled. He headed for the kitchen to find another knife. Now he just had to take care of his son.

Moody felt the pulse and immediately signaled the order. He made his much closer to privet drive when the cracks of apparation were heard. He was no fool as he recognized the silver masks and black robes. To his horror, Voldemort was at the front of the group.

888888888888888

Voldemort strode forward. The death eaters parting like the sea to make way for the power that was their master. He stopped a few feet from them. He turned to his followers and laughed a very sinister laugh.

"Bellatrix, step forward." The witch in question did as he asked without hesitation.

"Yes my master?" She asked hesitantly. Several death eaters shifted about uneasily. They were well aware of their masters unforgiving nature if one were to fail at their task.

Voldemort seemed to sense their unease. "My children, all is well. Today will mark the beginning of my new dynasty. Today marks the death of Harry Potter."

Several death eaters cheered at this. Voldemort turned his attention back to Bella. "My dear, I am proud of you. Your Imperius curse worked on the fat muggle splendidly." He chuckled. Several death eaters joined the laughter.

"I always do the best for my master." Bella bowed low.

Voldemort turned back to his followers. "Bella, as a reward, can torture the muggles as long as she wants. Harry Potter is MINE however." Voldemort left no room for doubt who the honor of murdering the-boy-who-lived belong with.

"I'm afraid that honor will have to wait Tom." Voldemort spun around so fast. His cloak caught up a moment later. There stood the so called 'leader of the light' Albus 'Bloody' Dumbledore.

"You were a fool to come Albus. Your precious Blood wards are gone. The boys filthy muggle aunt is dead. What will you do now?" Tom taunted.

Albus silently stared at Tom Riddle. He was not afraid, no, he was buying time for the rest of the order to arrive.

8888888888888888

Tonks was sleeping soundly. That is until the voice of Alastor Moody broke her out of her dreams of a certain Ravin haired boy.

"Harry Potter's house is under attack." Tonks jumped at the sound of the voice and nearly fell out of bed. She stared at the fading image of Moody's Patronus.

She was dazed momentarily, than quickly realized what the message said. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of Harry being in danger. 'Not my Harry' She thought. She quickly threw on some clothes and apparated away.

8888888888888

Still within his dreams Harry sat on his knees. The world seemed to be crushing him. He felt like dying.

"Harry, we do not have much time. Voldemort is outside your house. You must choose now Harry. You must choose before it is to late."

Harry realized then that there was not much of a choice. He had to reclaim his life. He had to show the world that he was Harry James Potter.

At his declaration, the blast mist surrounding him began to enter his body. He started to panic until the voice spoke once more. Only this time it was accompanied with a very beautiful woman.

"Do not fear the mist Harry. It is all that remains of the Horcrux that was once inside your head." Arianna said.

Harry stared at her, slightly confused and frightened. "What's a Horcrux?"

"It is a very dark object. It is a piece of ones soul. Voldemort created several before his death by your hands on that faithful night, all those years ago."

"Wait, is that how Voldemort was able to possess me in the Ministry? Why I've had these visions of his actions?" At Arianna's nod. Harry's anger surfaced. Along with another startling realization.

"The old bastard knew. He knew and never told me." He spat.

Arianna nodded. "He did. Now, why do you think that is Harry?"

"It's exactly as you said. He wants me to fight Riddle and die when he dies." The rage that was pouring from Harry caused Arianna to shiver with pleasure. If they were not in a life or death situation she would have demanded he take her there. But time was of the importance.

"Hurry Harry, claim the rest. We do not have much time." She urged. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. A pulse swept through the mind scape as the last of the black mist entered Harry.

888888888888

Tonks apparated to Privet Drive just in time to see part of the house explode. Her screams and the explosion caused the death eaters and the order to turn towards the house and witch in question.

Voldemort sneered and immediately started firing spells at Dumbledore. The old wizard immediately went on the defensive as the two combatants began their lives long dance. The death eaters and order began trading spells.

Tonks did not care. She ran towards the house in desperation. She had to save Harry. As she neared the house she was struck in the back by a purplish spell. She stumbled and dropped to her knees. As she began to fall forward a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She stared groggily up into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. She managed a weak smile before darkness overtook her.

Dumbledore and Voldemort glanced towards the house. Both paused momentarily at the sight before them. The image in front of him would haunt Albus for the rest of his life. Voldemort on the other hand. Felt the tiniest sliver of fear run up his spine.

Harry stood in front of the inferno that was Privet Drive with Tonks cradled in his arms. His eyes seemed to burn with a fire that Tom never could hope to match.

Albus raised an eyebrow as a strange woman stepped out of the shadows. Her cloak hiding her identity. She placed a hand on the boys shoulder and gave a mocking wave towards them. With a crack that caused the order and death eaters to stop fighting momentarily. The boy-who-lived was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. As well as my update. I've been playing Mass Effect 3 and working overtime at my job. So life's been tough lol. Someone suggested that Arianna is a vampire. I can tell you she is not. What she his will be revealed in the next chapter. Till then.**


	3. Reveals

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be sitting on a beach in Bermuda. **

**A/N: I've decided that all author notes after this one will be at the bottom to improve story flow. On a note a lot of people have noted that this story seems more focused than my others. Let's just say I've learned my lesson about trying to do too much too fast. Now on with the show.**

Fleur was sitting with Molly at the table of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Fleur glanced at the witch as she went back and forth from the stove to the table. The elder witch was cooking up a feast to feed 200. Fleur knew in reality, that the witch was keeping herself busy. Fleur watched as Molly would stop occasionally to pep herself up before attending to the various pots and pans.

As much as she wanted to. Bill would not allow her to go with the order to Harry's house. She was incensed with the man. He may be her betrothed but he sure as hell did not tell her what to do. She wanted to help the boy. He saved her sister after all. And she would have went to. If it had not been for the look of total fear in Bill's eyes. A look that shook her to her very core.

She had conceded defeat than. That did not stop her from worrying however. She glanced out the window again in hopes of catching a glimpse of her betrothed.

"Stupid, Stupid boy. He acts too much like his father." Molly grumbled as she slammed a coffee pot down on the table. Fleur jumped slightly. She had been lost in her thoughts. She was about to ask who Molly was referring to when a loud crack caused them both to jump. Fleur glanced out the window to see several order members making their way to the house. Several appeared to be injured.

The door opened before Molly or Fleur could reach it. Dumbledore strode forth with Alastor and Bill behind him. Fleur immediately launched herself into the arms of Bill. Her lips crushed against his as she showed how much she was worried about him.

"Where's Harry?" Molly asked, looking past the others as they trugged in. She glanced back at Albus to see that his expression was impassive.

Albus turned to Moody. "Alastor, set the pensive up. We have much to discuss."

Fleur watched as Albus strode through the doors towards the den. She turned to Bill.

"Bill, what is going on? Where's Harry?" She asked.

Bill looked torn. Finally, he spoke. "Fleur, he is gone. Some woman took him. We think it was a dark witch. Tonks was taken as well."

Fleur gasped. Her hand covering her mouth. "One of Voldemort's people?" She asked.

Bill shook his head. "It was some witch." Bill paused for a moment. "What is it Bill?" Fleur pressed on. He was obviously disturbed. "She was strange. She wore a cloak that looked like it was covered in Raven feathers. She had strange tattoo's adorning her face." Bill paused at the look of horror on Fleur's face.

"What is it? Do you know who she is?" Bill asked quickly.

"We must go to the headmaster at once." She grabbed Bill's arm and headed towards the den. She silently prayed that Harry and Tonks were still alive.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Only darkness greeted him.

"Where are we? Why's it so dark?" He asked. He shifted slightly, adjusting Tonks's weight in his arms.

"In a cave silly. Give me a moment." Arianna said. Several torches began igniting themselves in a row. The cave brightened and Harry was able to look around for the first time. It was huge. Large enough to encompass Hogwarts it seems.

He turned to Arianna. "Why are we here? Tonks is hurt. I need to get her help right now!" He urged.

"Lay her on the ground Harry. Let me have a look at her." Arianna said. Harry nodded and laid Tonks gently on the ground. He stared at her unmoving frame and could not help but worry about the woman. She was one that truly cared about him.

Arianna knelt down next to Tonks. She held her hand over Tonks and a yellow glow appeared. Harry's eyes widened at the display of wandless magic. He noticed Arianna's eyes were closed in concentration.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity. She sat back on her knees and sighed. "I can do nothing for her. She is to far gone."

"What!" Harry screamed. "There has to be something, anything. I cannot let her die." He dropped to his knees by her head. He ran a hand through her hair as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

Arianna stared at him for a moment. "Are you in love with this woman?" She asked.

Harry glanced at her. What could he say? How could he say he loved someone that he had only known for a short while. But something about Tonks seemed to call to his soul. It was the same with Luna. He felt a pull there was well. Finally, he turned his attention fully to Arianna.

"Yes, I do." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I know of a way to save her Harry. But... It would bond her to you for life. Are you willing to do that for her?" She asked.

Harry stared at the still form of Tonks. He could feel the extremely faint pulse of her heart through his fingers on her neck. He nodded his understanding.

"Very well. Hold out your arm." Harry raised an eyebrow but she urged him to hand her his arm. He did as asked.

A quick slash caused him to cry out in pain. She had slit his wrist. "Why?" He gasped. The pain was unbearable.

"Place your wrist against her mouth." Harry did not ask about how strange this sounded but did as asked.

Blood began to pour into Tonks mouth. Suddenly she gasped and her mouth latched onto Harry's wrist. He gasped as he felt the pull of his blood pouring into Tonks mouth. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the witch drink.

A moment latter she fell back against the ground gasping, blood covering her mouth. She turned to Harry.

"Harry... what happened? Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"She needs to rest Harry. Come, I will show you where you can sleep." Arianna said.

Harry picked Tonks up. Who surprisingly did not protest and followed Arianna farther into the cave.

As Harry followed Arianna deeper into the cave he turned to Tonks. Who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Harry... I.. I could not stop thinking about the kiss." She said weakly.

"Shhh Tonks. It's OK. We can talk about it when you feel better." Harry said to her.

Tears started to well up in Tonks eyes. "Harry... I.." Harry placed a finger to her lips. Tonks stared at him as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Tonks felt her heart skip a beat as his lips touched hers. She knew then that what she felt before was no joke. She was in love with Harry Potter.

88888888888888888888888888

Fleur rushed into the room to see Alastor setting up the pensive. Albus had cast a spell on the wall to create a white backdrop. Before she could speak Albus spoke.

"I have cast a spell that will broadcast the pensive memory onto the wall here. This should help us in finding out the identity of the woman who took Harry. It will also show us Voldemort's method of retreat.

Several order members nodded. Albus waved his wand and the images began to play. Fleur watched along with the others, as the forces of Voldemort and the Order battled one another. It all came to a head by the explosion of the upper half of Privet Drive. Fleur had watched as Tonks was struck by a curse and went down. She gasped when Harry appeared. Only, she was shocked at the woman who placed her hands on his shoulders. The images changed to show Voldemort sneering at Albus before apparating away. His death eaters soon followed.

The images over, Albus turned to the assembled order. "Now, our first priority is to find out whatever information we can about this woman. We need to find Harry Potter and quickly."

Fleur saw her chance. "Albus.. I think I can help you." She stepped forward as all eyes fell on her.

"Yes Miss Delacour. What information can you provide us?" Albus asked. His eyes twinkling like mad.

"While I do not know who she is exactly. I do know what she is." Fleur began. Several murmurs were heard as the various people began whispering. Albus nodded for her to continue.

"While you know that Veela's often walk among wizards and witches, that is true. However, my race holds a deep secret that is rarely heard about." She paused as the surprised look of several people, including Albus. "About 2000 years ago my race experienced a massive change. Veela began as one single race, before something caused a small number to branch off. No one is sure what caused this change, but it changed our whole race entirely. What you see of Veela now is only a half of what my race was once formerly. What you see in that image... is the other half."

People immediately jumped to their feet in yells. Albus immediately held up his wand to get everyone's attention. He turned back to Fleur. "Please continue."

"The last reported sighting of one by the Veela elders was nearly 300 years ago. We had thought they long died out." Seeing several confused looks she elaborated. "For our race to survive we have often bred with muggles and as you are aware, wizards. It was said that these Veela. Who we call Dark Veela only mate with truly powerful wizards to extend their bloodline."

Suddenly, something seemed to snap inside Molly Weasley's mind. "Are you telling me she kidnapped that poor boy to mate with him?" She shrieked.

"Now, Now, Molly. We do not know that for sure. Perhaps Miss Delacour is mistaken?" Albus asked, trying to play the part of the peacemaker before Molly went off again.

Fleur, recognizing Dumbledore wanted it dropped until Molly was not around, nodded her head. Molly let out a sigh of relief before turning to Albus.

"I trust you will find Harry. After all, I am sure Ginny and his friends are missing him terribly." And with that Molly Weasley headed back to the kitchen. Fleur watched her go before turning to Bill.

"I swear Bill if your mother acts like that about our children we are moving to France for good." Fleur turned on her heel and left the room. She had to think. The reemergence of a Dark Veela brought many questions. The main one being why she was interested in Harry Potter. She deliberately left out several key things though. She did not want the headmaster to know that a Dark Veela could open one's mind for them. To show them their lost memories. No, Fleur kept this to her self for now. Bigger things were at play at the moment.

Fleur opened a hallway door and nearly collided with Hermione. With an apology she stepped to the side. Hermione however, quickly grabbed her arm.

"Fleur wait." Fleur turned to the young girl. "What is it Hermione?" Fleur asked.

Hermione, as a habit, nibbled on her bottom lip. "I.. is Harry OK? We have heard some things." The girl began.

Fleur could see the girl trembling. Fleur was not sure what made her do it but she held open her arms and was hit by a bushy-haired missile as Hermione launched herself into her arms and began to cry hysterically.

…...

Ron sat on the stairs watching the scene unfolding below him. His face was nearly as red as his hair. 'Of course, she would mourn over Potter. It would not matter. If what they say is true. He shall be dead soon and all his fortune, will belong to us.'

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Molly looking past him. She leaned in close. "Be careful Ron. Dumbledore does not want us to give away our hand to quickly. He has worked a long time on setting this up. We do not have to wait much longer." Ron started to speak but Molly shushed him.

"Listen to me and listen to me good Ronald. Our family has been working on this to long. Do not screw it up." Molly turned and ascended the stairs. Ron turned back to Fleur and Hermione. He shook his head and turned to leave as well.

'Damn you Harry, Damn you Harry Potter'

88888888888888888888888888

The cave seemed to be getting warmer as they progressed deeper in. Harry glanced at Tonks who was asleep but had a content smile on her face. He noticed how her hair framed her face. How her lips seemed so plump and kissable.

Harry shook his head. 'Kissable? Where did that come from?'

"I see you are already experiencing it. Your feelings will only increase until you've mated with her." Arianna said. She had stopped to stare at the boy with the woman in his arms. She had to smile at his actions.

Harry looked at her horrified. "M..Mate? What are you talking about?" He asked. His heart started to pound. To his surprise, a gentle hand was cupped his face. He turned to stare into the intense eyes of Tonks.

"Would that really be so bad Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry noticed there was something about her eyes that were pulling him in. Before he realized it. Their lips met.

Harry felt like lightning had hit him. The intense feeling of this kiss was like nothing before. The kiss they shared earlier was tender compared to the one now. The kiss with Cho was different, innocent. This... was completely different. It was as if everything came together perfectly.

"Put me down Harry..." Tonks said breaking the kiss. Harry did as she asked and was taken by surprise as she pushed him to the ground. Tonks quickly straddled his waist and locked her lips with him again.

Arianna had stood off to the side as the to embraced one another. She watched as the two dueled with their tongues. She was getting turned on seriously. She had to put a stop to this soon. She was Veela after all. It was effecting her more than those two. She could feel their arousal, it was driving her nuts. She was half tempted to say screw it and let both of them have their way with her, but she could not be delayed.

"You two can play later. We need to keep moving." She said, her voice betraying her arousal.

Tonks and Harry's heads spun to look at her. Both had forgot that the raven haired woman was there.

Both quickly comprised themselves and turned to her. "Sorry..." Harry said blushing.

Arianna nodded and turned to head deeper. She noticed however, that the two were now holding hands. She let a small smile grace her face before turning her focus back to her mission.

8788888888888888888888

Harry was getting tired. The affects of earlier were finally wearing off. He turned to Tonks who was resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. A smile on her face as she held onto his arm. He smiled. Tonks was his now, he would not let anyone take her away from him. His mind paused for a moment. Since when did see Tonks as his? He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and the question dissolved. He was right, she was his and he would not let anyone near her. His mind paused again as something occurred to him. What about Luna?

As the trio walked deeper into the cave Harry began reflecting on everything that had to do with one Luna Lovegood. As Harry's mind worked he realized more and more that he cared about Luna as well. The question and task he had to think about now was how was Tonks going to react?

Harry was broke out of his thoughts by a loud rumbling noise.

88888888888888888888

A pair of steel blue eyes opened and looked around. The room was dark, except for the moonlight shinning through the window.

The figure slowly sat up and turned to the window, her long blond locks falling down her back like the water coming down a waterfall. She slid off the bed until her bare feet touched the floor. She stood and slowly made her way towards the window.

She had heard him call her name. He thought about her, no... maybe.. she was not sure. Her head hurt slightly just thinking about it. She started to turn back towards the bed when she paused. She glanced at the moon.

"Harry, I do not know if you can hear me. But, stay safe, promise me this please." She began quietly. She than turned and slipped back under the covers of her bed. It would be hours before sleep gripped her.

(888888888888888888888888

Harry paused as he heard the rumbling sound. He was about to speak when he turned sharply. He looked around wildly. He was sure he had just heard Luna speak.

"Harry, stay focused." Arianna hissed. Harry turned his attention back to her just as the ground started to shake slightly.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked. She had her wand out and prepared for an attack.

"Put your wand away foolish girl." Arianna said to Tonks.

Harry was about to protest the fact of Tonks putting her wand away when something moved into the light that caused him to loose all rational thought. The massive beast looked like it could not possibly fit into this cave.

"WE FINALLY MEET HARRY POTTER"- A voice spoke in Harry's mind.

Harry stared incredibly up at the massive black dragon. What did he do now?

**A/N: Thanks everyone for everything. I'm also working on the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Seven Souls. Its a slow progress as the plot bunnies are giving me a hard time for it. On a positive note while the chapters have been coming out slower I have to say that is because I'm taking my time in writing, editing, and having my friend Trisha look over my work. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
